My Meadowlark Would Rather Be Blind
by ChaserOfMornings
Summary: Mag sings a different song when she comes to warn Shilo that night. Kind of a song fic. Meadowlark by Sarah Brightman Please read and Review :)


My Meadowlark Would Rather Be Blind

Mag tells Shilo a story when she visits in the night to warn Shilo. Kind of a song fic. Song - Meadowlark by Sarah Brightman

The last little part of the song at the end isn't in the song. I just made it up to round off the story

_Italics equal flashbacks_

**_Bold equals song lyrics_**

* * *

Shilo took a hesitant step towards the iconic pop star that stood in her house. She stood before Mag and offered a small, weak, smile before slowly wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. Mag deepened the hug and released a sigh. "Thank you Shilo" She whispered softly.

The two talked for a few short minutes and Shilo showed Mag around the house. Mag ran her hand along the walls as she had done so many times before but it was so different now. Marni was gone and Nathan would never know she had been here.

"**When I was a girl, I had a favorite story**" She began singing softly and Shilo listened curiously. "**of the meadowlark that lived where the rivers wind. Her voice could match the angles in its glory. But she was blind. The lark was blind**" Mag sang her the story as she and Shilo took a seat on the edge of Shilo's bed.

Shilo looked around at the many Blind Mag posters that lined her walls than back at Mag. She didn't see the strong, empowered and glamorous singer she knew her as but a scared woman meeting a goddaughter she thought dead.

"**An old king came and took her to his palace, where the walls we burnished bronze and golden braid and he fed her fruits and nuts from an ivory chalice and he prayed**" Mag sang her strange eyes gazed at the floor.

"**Sing for me, my meadowlark. Sing for me of the silver morning. Set me free, my meadowlark. And I'll buy you expensive jewels and cloth of brocade and crewel. And I'll love you for life if you will sing for me**" She sang shutting her eyes and letting it fill the room and take her to a better time when she had first heard this story.

"**Then one day as the lark sang by the water. The god of the sun heard her in his flight. Her singing moved him so he came and brought her the gift of sight. He gave her sight**." She sang. Shilo smiled listening to the beautiful story. "**and she opened her eyes to the shimmer and the splendor of the beautiful young god, so proud and strong. And he called the lark in a voice both rough and tender. Come along**" Mag bellowed perfectly and Shilo felt like she could almost see it playing out before her.

"**Fly with me, my meadowlark. Fly with me on the silver morning. Past the seas where the dolphins bark. We will dance on the coral beaches and make a feast of the plums and peaches. Just as far as your vision reaches. Fly with me**" Mag sang her voice ringing with all the happiness and emotion of the story.

Her voice became soft as she continued. "**But the lark said no, for the old king loved her so. She couldn't bear to ruin his pride. So the sun god flew away and when the king came down that day he found that his meadowlark had died. Every time I heard that part I cried**" Mag sang as she finished the story. Shilo herself wiped a tear from her eye.

"**And how I stood there, starry-eyed and stormy. Oh just when I thought my heart was finally numb. A beautiful young man appeared before me singing 'Come, oh won't you come'**" Mag sang now as she remembered that time well.

_ Mag sat alone thinking of that story when footsteps reached her ears. She knew who it was. Nathan Wallace, Mag hadn't known him long but long enough for her feelings to grow and he returned them. "Come, oh won't you come Mag?" He had asked. She had followed._

"**And what can I do if finally for the first time the one I'm burning for returns the glow**?" Mag continued. Shilo watched her curiously. Mag had been in love but with who? "**If love has come at last it's picked the worst time still I know! I've got to go. Fly away, my meadowlark. Fly away on the silver morning**." Mag sang.

"**If I stay, I'll grow to curse the dark. So it's off where the days won't bind me. I know I'll leave wounds behind me. But I won't let tomorrow find me back this way**" Mag said pushing herself up off Shilo's bed and moving to the window. She remembered what she had done. She had remembered the story.

_ Nathan. She loved him. The time they spent together wasw magical and how he explained the sights to her so beautifully but that only made her want to see those colors even more. Then that day, her Sun god had come to her. She had become friends with Marni, who introduced Mag to her boyfriend Rotti Largo._

_ Rotti heard her sing and it moved him so he offered her the gift of sight. Mag thought back to the story as she sat with Nathan the next day. She had to fly._

Mag looked out the window down at the city. "**Before my past once again can blind me, fly away**" Mag sang belting out in her full operatic voice. She fell silent for a few moments before continuing "**and we didn't wait to say goodbye. My beautiful man and I**"

_ She had ended things with Nathan and ran to her sun god, she ran to Rotti and she flew away._

Mag thought back on her story and regretted everything. She would rather have died, blind, but in Nathan's arm than how she knew she would die tongiht. She was tired of fighting for the flight Rotti had promised her only to be locked away in a cage and forced to sing for him. Her fear of returning to the darkness that had haunted her was the only thing that bound her but Mag now found herself missing the darkness and the peace it brought. She missed sitting by the creak as a child and singing along with the melody of the running water. "My meadowlark would rather be blind" Mag said.

She turned back to Shilo and gripped her hands before singing softly. "chase your dreams my meadowlark, yield for nothing but the silver morning. Go be free, my meadowlark. Don't look back at this sad, sad story. Make your own, so filled with glory and remember me still and you will fly away" Mag sang. Shilo looked into Mag's strange eyes. She knew of the repossession, she knew of Rotti's plan and she knew Mag was saying goodbye.


End file.
